wtfoshforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Rendo Nakim
Rendo Nakim was a Coruscanti Human deemed to be Force-sensitive and thus was taken for Jedi training. In the later stages of initiate training he began to be mentored by Master Nioman Dakara, who promised to train him as a padawan. However, just before Rendo took the Padawan Test he learned that Nioman had left the Jedi. In a state of distress, Rendo failed the test and fled the Temple in search of Nioman, whom he later found. Nioman agreed to allow Rendo to stay with him and train him in the Force, though not necessarily as a Jedi. As Nioman made a name for himself outside the Republic, Rendo worked behind the scenes to do jobs that would further his Master's designs. He also spent time with Nioman's associate, assassin Major Blood, who piqued Rendo's interest in more sadistic ventures. Under Nioman, Rendo became a powerful swordsman, dual-wielding lightsabers with a speed rarely seen. While not training, he helped manage Nioman's considerable finances and oversee various illegal manufacturing and transferring of goods that Nioman's organization, the Fist of Justice, engaged in. This only heightened as the Clone War broke out and the Fist of Justice struck out as a military aggressor against both sides, while secretly profiting from backroom deals with delegates on both. During one such job, on Aphonia, Rendo briefly captured Jedi Masters Depa Billaba and Kyidyin Muchian and subjected them to various tortures to see how far a Jedi Master could be pushed. This backfired, however, as the Jedi escaped and forced Rendo to abandon the base on Aphonia. From there he returned to Nioman and insisted that, had he only been taught to fully embrace the power of the Dark Side, the Jedi would not have been able to thwart him. Nioman bluntly refused but Rendo remained convinced and thus began to search on his own, even replacing his yellow kyber crystals with synthetic red ones. When Nioman learned of this, he denounced Rendo and refused to train him further, saying that he would not be complicit in training a Sith. After that, Rendo struck out on his own, taking command of a Fist of Justice base on Naboo, where he had heard rumors of a Sith there that had died but might still remain in some form. Nioman did nothing to stop this, as he still held out hope that Rendo might turn away from the Dark Side and back to him. In 19 BBY, Republic forces landed on Naboo and engaged with Rendo's forces. Rendo called for aid from Nioman but none came and he was ultimately defeated and slain by Jedi Knight Maran Teesa. Information Born: 58 BBY, Coruscant Died: 19 BBY, Naboo Affiliation: Fist of Justice, Jedi Order Weapon: Red lightsabers. Lightsaber Form: Niman, Jar-Kai Master: Nioman Dakara Powers and Abilities Rendo dual-wielded lightsabers and relied on overwhelming his opponents with the sheer speed and number of his attacks. Indeed, he moved faster than almost any Jedi. However, should he be unable to best an opponent quickly, the holes in his skills would become apparent, as was the case in his fateful duel against Maran Teesa.Category:BBY Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Caleb Category:Fanfic Category:Character